Ophelia Ramírez
Ophelia Ramírez is one of June's best friends and a regular on the series. She is shown to have a deadpan, cynical personality and a critical view of the world, taking on alternative and punk tastes in almost everything. Altogether, Ophelia has appeared in 23 episodes; 8, 6, and 8 times respectively for each season as well as one short, The Bus Stop. Appearance Ophelia is a pre-teen girl with short spiky purple hair with violet colored highlights and dark eyes as well as dark lilac eyeshadow and lipstick. Both of her ears have two piercings which are adorned by dark green ear-rings. Ophelia wears a spiked black choker, grey shirt with black and purple striped sleeves that has a black and pink skull on the middle of her shirt, a dark grey belt, black pants and black combat boots. Ophelia also wore a different outfit such as a black and pink dress to the school dance. She appears to favor alternative fashion of her times, such as goth, punk rock and anything else not mainstream. A complete opposite of her own clothing style would be what she deems as "valley girl" fashion such as the bright pink and yellow outfit she wore in her nightmare in Sandman. Personality & Traits Ophelia is a glum and deadpan pre-teen, whose opinions of bands, clothes, and music change as much as she deems necessary to be different from everyone else. She is opinionated, head-strong and skeptical enough that she will not be caught wearing or even associating with anything that is mainstream. Although Ophelia seems to be emotionless, she is shown to have a soft, vulnerable and emotional side as she was hurt by June constantly abandoning her friends or breaking promises and actually cried when she told June that she is her best friend but has no idea why June is always running away. She even regards Roger as a friend despite trying to get him away from her and she has a dream sequence with him that she refers to as "A nightmare". When choosing whether or not to go out on a date with Roger, she comments that she'd rather put her head in a bucket of cockroaches. She seems to be very close to Jody, as seen when she commented on how happy she looked when running for president and again when she stood up to Melissa O'Malley after seeing Jody cry during her speech while June was finding the Vindolf Hobgoblin. As a result of her speech then, she (unwittingly) becomes elected for class president after earning more votes than Juniper or Melissa despite never even being on the ballots. In general, Ophelia has a goth attitude on the outside, but on the inside she is a great friend, as she is seen often standing up for her friends. She finds Jody and Roger to be weird, but has said, "Keep your friends close and your stupid friends even closer". Roger has been hinted to have a crush on Ophelia and the same perhaps goes for Ophelia, except, she hasn't admitted it yet, although Ophelia does show that she cares about Roger. Even though she does not seem to keep many hobbies outside of being kind of rebellious and alternative, she does enjoy surfboarding which seems to be a popular past-time in Orchid Bay. She is also quite athletic as she beat Melissa O’ Malley and her friends to second place in their middle-school's triathlon try-outs. Appearances Season 1= *It's Your Party and I'll Whine if I Want To *It Takes a Pillage *New Trickster in Town *Enter Sandman *Ding Dong, the Witch Ain't Dead *I'll Get By With a Little Help from My Elf (cameo) *Magic Takes a Holiday *Take My Life, Please |-| Season 2= *It's the Great Pumpkin, Juniper Lee(cameo) *The Great Escape (cameo) *Picture Day *There's No Mitzvah Like Snow Mitzvah *I've Got You Under My Skin (cameo) *Dream Date |-| Season 3= *Party Monsters *Who's Your Daddy? *Water We Fighting For? *Citizen June *Make Me Up Before You Go-Go *Little Big Mah *Te Xuan Me? (cameo) *The Kids Stay in the Picture (final) Trivia * Her mother tried to enroll Ophelia into a ballet camp, but Ophelia took initiative and let herself be enrolled into summer drama camp instead.Magic Takes a Holiday * Ophelia has appeared on the show almost as many times as Jody, including the short mini-episode they were in. The only episode she does not appear in next to either Jody or Roger is Every Witch Way But Loose, the finale. Gallery Ophelia1.png|Ophelia in her first appearance (without Jody or Roger) tumblr_inline_n5fqweaH5j1r5ctw1.png|Ophelia at school. 32128_148091.jpg|Ophelia at the Orchid Bay Mall Museum Cloneslab2.png|Ophelia's clone. Juniper_lee_jody's_invitation.jpg|Ophelia, destitute after Jody's sister's birthday invite. Opheliashouse1.png|Ophelia's house. Opheliashouse2.png|The kids plotting Jody's plan at Ophelia's house before the middle-school dance. Gogo rogerhair.png|Ophelia showing everyone else her work with Roger's hair. Texuanmeclassmates.png|Ophelia waking up from being frozen inside a time vortex.Te Xuan Me? TxmJune's friends.png|Ophelia escaping with all her other classmates, helped by Marcus. TxmJune's friends2.png|Ophelia among June's friends and classmates, screaming for her life. Notes-21-Ophelia.jpg|Season 3 construction notes for Ophelia. References Category:Kids Category:June's Friends Category:Supporting Cast Category:Female Character Category:Characters Category:Humans